


The Adventures of Bokuto Koutarou and the Evil Twin

by ninimusic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Humour, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninimusic/pseuds/ninimusic
Summary: At this point, it is common knowledge to everyone who’s ever been on training camp with the Fukurodani Academy Men’s Volleyball Team in the past two years that Akaashi Keiji cannot sleep when he is away from home.The thing is, a sleep-deprived Akaashi Keiji is not pretty.





	The Adventures of Bokuto Koutarou and the Evil Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa's gift for  Em ! I'm sorry if I didn't follow any of your prompts, this was written for someone who has dropped out last week. But at least, you wanted some Bokuaka, so it's all good :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Bokuto’s first thought when he wakes up is that he really shouldn’t be having these kinds of dreams at training camp.

The second one is that the lips mouthing at his jaw are very much real and not only a creation of his subconscious.

He releases a soft whine, trying to sound annoyed while still being quiet — considering the lack of light and how heavy his eyelids feel, it’s most likely still de middle of the night. “Kaashi, you have to stop,” he mumbles through a yawn. There is no way his boyfriend understood any of that since Koutarou himself isn’t quite sure he said anything at all, so he switches tactics. Pushing the offender away is out of the question since he is way too comfortable with his hands under the pillow, so he settles on kicking him with all the force he can muster at three am, which is not a lot.

As expected, Akaashi doesn’t budge an inch. Before any other violent attempt can be made against his person, he throws all of his limbs around Bokuto to restrain him. With his arms and legs tight around the captain’s torso, he continues his ministrations. “I can’t sleep,” he states before he starts to work on a hickey. “Now cuddle me.”

At this point, it is common knowledge to everyone who’s ever been on training camp with the Fukurodani Academy Men’s Volleyball Team in the past two years that Akaashi Keiji cannot sleep when he is away from home. They have all had a front row seat to the growing bags under his eyes and the deterioration of his mental capacities.

The thing is, a sleep-deprived Akaashi Keiji is not pretty.

When he is exhausted, Akaashi’s personality does such a complete one-eighty that Bokuto sometimes feels like he is cheating on his boyfriend with his evil twin, Tired Keiji. It also makes for a funny role reversal in their relationship, where Koutarou has to be the one with some common sense for once.

Which is why, even though he loves his partner very much and would indeed like to give in to his advances and ignore the fact that they are surrounded by their sleeping teammates, he has no choice but to deny Keiji’s travelling hands. 

However, Bokuto knows there is no point arguing with Akaashi about it. Or about anything, really. Akaashi Keiji is a stubborn creature and Bokuto Koutarou is a weak man. Even more so at three in the morning.

And who is he to say no to kisses and hugs, anyway.

“You can cuddle me in my sleep all you want,” he relents, closing his eyes and relaxing into the matress and Akaashi’s arms. “Just keep it appropriate.” There is at least a part of his brain that is still conscious of the room full of teenagers they are in.

“You’re no fun!” Akaashi whisper-shouts. (Bokuto thinks Akaashi should work on his whisper to shout ratio, especially considering how close to his ear his mouth is at the moment, but he’s not really one to talk.) Akaashi unhooks himself from Bokuto’s body and turns to face away from him, arms crossed. “I want you to be an active participant in this. I can’t molest you, it’s not right.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes, even if they are closed. Keiji is pouting like a toddler, which feels so wrong considering what he is trying to accomplish. "Kaashi, I don't think spooning your consenting sleeping boyfriend counts as molesting."

He throws an arm around Keiji and brings the boy close to his chest. There, he thinks, because speaking is not something he wants to do anymore, I’m a very active participant. Akaashi finally relents, taking hold of Bokuto’s hand and entertwining their legs. Bokuto smiles.

It’s not so much that he’s a weak man. It’s just that he’s in love.

*

When Bokuto Koutarou started his second year at Fukurodani Academy, he didn't give too much thought about the fact that he now had kouhais of his own. Of course, it was nice to have some new members on the team, but it was not what mattered the most to him. 

What mattered the most was that he was now one step closer to being the next ace and captain of his team. It used to be only a dream, a nice thought to have before falling asleep at night. Now, it was a goal. It was tangible. Achievable. 

What kind of senpai would he have been, anyway? What could he have possibly taught when he still had so much left to learn himself?

And he was excited to learn — so excited — because he'd got the best teachers. Mizutani-san was the team captain and an incredible setter. His tosses were clever and accurate, but what made them truly shine was when his best friend spiked them. Tajima-san, vice-captain and said best friend, may have not been in the top ten best spikers in the country, but he was the number one in Koutarou’s eyes. He was strong, confident and talented. Plus, he’d got charisma and was, well, quite handsome, which didn’t hurt. Everyone loved him, Bokuto included. He was everything the young teen aspired to be.

The two boys had met in middle school and had been attached at the hip ever since. Bokuto counted himself lucky that they had found space within their duo for him.

Their mentoring had started the previous year when Koutarou was a fresh member on the team. He had been hard to miss, boisterous as he was. He had just been amusing to them at first — a cute little first year that seemed to worship the ground Tajima walked on. They saw him as nothing more then an excited puppy, really.

But it seems that cute, excited puppies grow on you. 

Most of the time, you end up adopting them, which is exactly what happened, as the other players liked to joke. And the new captains had no shame playing favorites with him, either.  
It was a fact everyone in the Fukurodani Academy Volleyball Club had come to accept: Bokuto was the problem child that could get away with everything.

When Bokuto Koutarou started his second year at Fukurodani Academy, he didn't give too much thought about the fact that he now had kouhais of his own. But it didn't change the fact that they existed. And one of them, the very talented reserve setter that Bokuto should’ve had noticed, would’ve had if he hadn’t been so blinded by his amazement at every toss Mizutani-san sent his way, very much noticed Bokuto. He wasn’t all that subtle with all the stolen glances from the sidelines in the gym, from behind a towel in the locker room or at the gate on the way home. But nobody said a word.

If you had asked Bokuto Koutarou about Akaashi Keiji, he would have said he didn't know the guy, unaware of their names scribbled together, surrounded by hastily drawned hearts on notebook pages, ripped and hidden underneath the mattress.

“You’re so embarrassing, Keiji-kun,” he classmates teased him. “We know you’re gay, but still. ‘Bokuto Keiji’, really?”

He wasn’t all that subtle at all.

*

Koutarou is on the verge of falling back asleep when he hears giggles.

This is bad. Dangerous. The Evil Twin is making a comeback.

"Bokuto-saaaan," Akaashi drawls in what could have been an innocent voice if Koutarou didn’t know any better. In answer, he fakes sleep, which isn’t too far away from the truth. “Hey, don’t ignore me!” 

There is a pause, then Akaashi untangles himself from Bokuto’s embrace to turn around and face him. Akaashi itches closer and closer, until his mouth is right next to Bokuto’s ear, warm breath impossible to ignore. Bokuto crunches his eyes closed, holding his breath. He doesn’t know what to expect, but it cannot be good. It never is, whenever the Evil Twin is concerned.

Akaashi whispers: “Senpai.”

Defenitely evil.

Bokuto blinks his eyes open in surprise, because this cannot be happening. At his reaction, Akaashi bursts laughing way louder than necessary. 

Bokuto has a really good explanation for what happens next, promise. He doesn’t have a lot of options in the position he’s in. Akaashi is half on top of him and his limbs are all somewhere tangled in the sheets. He cannot scream, and if he whispers, he probably won’t be heard. Plus, the younger’s face is just right there.

So he kisses him to shut him up.

He sends a mental apology to all of his sleeping — hoping they are, indeed, asleep — teammates, especially when Keiji takes matters into his own hands and turns the chaste kiss into a not-so-chaste kiss. Because he’s delighted, the little bastard — of course he is, that’s exactly what he wanted all along.

Akaashi mumbles something that gets lost in Bokuto’s mouth who, in turn, makes a great mistake. He asks him to repeat himself.

“Tickle me!” he practically screams in his boyfriend’s face, clearly oblivious to the fact that he’s got to be freaking quiet. Bokuto visibly freezes at the request while his hands are being forcefully shoved underneath Akaashi’s shirt. He’s very enthusiastic about being tickled, it seems. That’s new. Bokuto wonders if this night could get any worse. Probably, his mind supplies. 

And his mind is not wrong. It usually is, especially whenever math exams or Kuroo’s stupid ideas are involded. But not this time. He wishes it was.

Rustling can be heard not too far behind. At first, Koutarou is grateful for the distraction, then he remembers he should be mortified, because Akaashi has no shame and he’d rather not share that information publicly. 

“Oh my god!” someone screeches. It might be Konoha, or it might not. Nobody on the team usually reaches such high notes in normal speech. “We don’t need to hear about your weird kinky sex life!” It’s definetly Konoha, not that it’s important. Akaashi is laughing, because that’s what he does when he’s tired. Everything is funny to him, even dying of embarassement. It’s not really helping their case. “Just leave the room, guys, you’re disgusting!”

Bokuto hears a sleepy mumble of "what's 'kinky?" from someone that sounds a whole lot like their first year libero, a pure boy who doesn’t deserve any of this. He doesn't get to hear the answer, as he is pulled out of the room by his giggling boyfriend. 

*

Bokuto Koutarou could not help but to notice Akaahsi Keiji's existence halfway through the first training camp of his second year. 

As everyone else did, actually. It was pretty hard not to.

They quickly learned that the calm and serious first year suffered from insomnia if he spent the night in any bed that wasn’t his own. What he didnt mention, however, was the biggest side effect of his exhaustion.

They had all thought that they could handle Bokuto, but then there was Akaashi Keiji.

By the time they were piling into the bus to go back home, everyone's limit had been reached. The coach sent Akaashi all the way to the back of the bus, in the the seat that was usually reserved only for Koutarou, surrounded by everyone's belongings. Bokuto was a bit surprised by this decision. How was that supposed to calm Akaashi down? Having the both of them seating together sounded more like a recipe for disaster, in his opinion.

Still, Bokuto was excited when he saw the raven coming his way. They had never talked before and he liked making new friends. He was a little confused, though, when he noticed the snickering and the encouraging taps on Akaashi's shoulders. He felt slightly insulted. Was it that bad, sitting with him for a barely twenty-minute ride? Well, he'd prove that he was a great companion!

He was brought back to reality by a shy and quiet voice.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." 

Akaashi sat in the free spot to Bokuto’s left and quickly averted his eyes. It looked like he was blushing. Maybe he was intimidated because Bokuto was a senpai he didn’t know well? Koutarou found the other’s embarassement rather cute. Why hadn’t he ever noticed him before?

For some reason, it seemed that Coach was right. He really did seem calmer —

“You’re great!”

—Or not.

Bokuto got startled by the outburst, while Akaashi was staring intently at his fidgeting fingers. “Hum. At like, volleyball, you know.” There was more snickering coming from the front of the bus. Akaashi was loud. “Yeah, volleyball — and spiking! You’re a good spiker.”

As much as he enjoyed being praised, Bokuto needed to do something to help the poor boy.

"So, you're a setter? What made you choose that position?" Volleyball was always a good subject. Volleyball was safe.

The first year finally turned his head to look at him. His eyes were lit up with excitement. He was even cuter that way, Bokuto thought. That needed to stop.

"I started out as a wing spiker, actually!" All awkwardness was suddenly gone. Good. "I was always telling our setter what to do, because strategizing is just so fun, you know? It's my favorite part of volleyball! But he got annoyed and complained to the coach that I was bossing him around. I was switched to setter, after that." He was a little out of breath and Bokuto was mesmerized.

"The coach did that 'cause you had potential, or just to shut you up?" he asked, curious.

Akaashi relaxed against the seat before he answered. "The story doesn't tell." He smirked, the kind of face Kuroo would have made, and Koutarou was a goner.

They continued like that for the rest of the ride, with talks of childhood and volleyball. Bokuto had always been quick to develop cruches and this was no exception. He just hoped it would go away, because he really wanted this newborn frienship to last. He didn't want to make it awkward with unwanted feelings.

He wondered, once again, why the two of them had never talked before.

It didn’t take long before the bus reached the school grounds. Bokuto was a little disappointed when their bubble got invaded by their teammates coming to the back to get their bags. In the midst of the chaos, Akaashi grabbed his wrist to get his attention.

"Do you want to come to the park with me?" he asked in a rush.

Bokuto agreed, not without wondering what was so exciting about the park.

Once he was out in the parking lot, instead of making his way to the train station with the others, Bokuto followed Akaashi in the opposite direction, towards a woman leaning against a car.

Shortly after, he found himself sitting on a park bench beside Akaashi's mother. How he had gotten there was kind of a blur of the other boy running in and out of the car, slamming the door behind him in his rush, and his mother laughing in fond exasperation. He guessed that's how he made people feel, most of the time.

"I've always said I have two sons," she said out of the blue. Koutarou should’ve had startled, maybe, but her voice was soft and quiet. Soothing. “I have Keiji, my little angel, but also his evil twin, Tired Keiji, as I call him.”

Bokuto laughed at that, gently, so unlike himself, because that was what the moment asked for. "I'm going to keep that one."

Akaashi-san tore her gaze away from her son, the duality of him, and turned towards Koutarou. He does the same. "I would always know when it was time for bed, back when he was little. One moment, he was playing in a corner, and the next, he was running around the house screaming."

"I was quite the opposite. Running around all day, then my parents would find me asleep behind the couch or in my closet. My mom thought she was going to lose me someday."

They both turned their gazes back towards the playground when they heared Keiji calling for their attention. He was waving at them, perched on the very top of the jungle gym.

"Right now, he needs to spend all the energy he’s pretending to have. It's the only way he'll finally sleep." She put a hand on his back and pushed to make him stand up. "Come on, enough boring talk with the adult, he's waiting for you!" 

Then, it was like kindergarten all over again. For a kid at heart like Bokuto, it was exhilarating. After an hour of running between the jungle gym, the swings and the monkey bars, they found themselves back on the bench. Bokuto was happily munching on an apple with Akaashi’s head on his shoulder, his own fruit half-eaten and forgotten in his lap, the boy asleep.

Bokuto hoped he would never forget this moment.

After they managed to get Keiji inside the car without rousing him, Akaashi-san ruffled Koutarou's hair like his wasn't a whole head taller than her, like he wasn't almost still a stranger. She looked at him fondly, like a mother —because she was one, after all. She looked at him like he was already part of the family. He felt warmth in his chest.

"I'm glad he made a friend," she said, then drove him home. 

I'm glad it's you, he heard, or maybe that was just him reading between the lines, maybe that was him being a little too hopeful. Maybe that was just him wishing it was what the son would have said.

Bokuto Koutarou had always been quick too fall in love.

A part of him hoped it wouldn't go away, after all.

*

Akaashi lets go of Bokuto's hand as soon as their feet touch the grass. When Konoha said to leave the room, he probably didn’t mean to leave the whole building, but Bokuto knows just what Akaashi is up to.

"Catch me if you can!" the raven shouts as he runs up the hill, similar to what they sometimes do for punishment after losing a pratice match during the day. Bokuto stays where he is, mind still foggy with sleep. He watches fondly as Akaashi lies on the ground, arms tight around his torso, and proceeds to roll down the slope. He stops just short of his boyfriend's feet and wastes no time in doing it all over again, his carefree laugh echoing in the silent night. Bokuto wishes he had taken his cellphone from his bag before they left the room. Akaashi's mom would have loved seeing this.

The two of them truly are opposites. During the day, Bokuto is a ball of energy, often jumping from one emotion to the next at lightspeed. On the other hand, Akaashi is calm and collected, seemingly undisturbed by their team's antics. But when they are tired, they shift in opposite directions. Bokuto becomes lethargic, his brain and body working in slow motion. And Akaashi, oh Akaashi, becomes a litteral five-year-old. He's hyperactive, cuddly and immature.

Back on top of the hill, he’s waving at Bokuto. "What are you waiting for? It's lonely over here!"

He's smiling wide and is so, so beautiful. Opposites attract and Bokuto cannot help but agree. 

(And, wow, Bokuto can apparently add being a sap to the list of things he is when he's tired.) 

He shakes his head and laughs a bit at himself. He's in love, but those thoughts can wait. There is someone waiting for him.

He follows the sound of laughter, all the way up the hill, as fast as he can.

*

Their friendship didn't end there.

Bokuto got to know Akaashi when he was wide awake; when he was quiet and serious, calm and mature; when he was fun in a way that was a little less exuberant. Bokuto liked this version of Akaashi just as much.

And somehow, Akaashi liked him back.

Against all odds, they worked well together — and not just in volleyball, now that they had started to train with each other more and more. It was in all the little things.

When Bokuto's mood would start to plummet, Akaashi always knew just what to say to bring him back up. And when his mood was all the way up there for no reason, he'd have Keiji as an anchor to bring him back to earth. 

When Akaashi was too shy to hang out with the team, Bokuto's arm around his shoulders always seemed to loosen him up. And after sleepless nights before exams, Bokuto was there to laugh with him, watch him run and then carry him back home.

Bokuto got well acquainted with both of Akaashi’s parents, too.

Keiji's mother was not surprised when she opened her front door to find her son's best friend standing there, a broad grin on his face like he always had. She’d been waiting for him. She let him in without a word, only ruffling his hair —she had never stopped doing it after that first time — even if she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. Koutarou forwent the stairs, making his way to the kitchen instead. There, he greeted Akaashi's father who sneeked him a cookie from the not-so-secret jar.

It was routine, by this point.

After all, Akaashi had a math exam the day after.

Keiji wasn't surprised, either, when Bokuto entered his bedroom without knocking and flopped down on his bed. He stayed hunched over his homework at his desk and only started to write faster. He knew what was coming.

"I give you five minutes to finish whatever you're doing, then we're out of here," Bokuto declared. Routine. "Oh, and you should bring a jacket, it's quite chilly."

Keiji knew without even looking that Bokuto probably wasn't wearing one himself. He decided to check anyway. 

He gave a push against his deck so his chair would start spinning and noticed something new to their ritual. After a few seconds, he put both feet on the ground to stop the rotation. He was a little dizzy.

"A football?"

Bokuto was indeed holding a football above his head, making it spin between his hands. It looked worn out and well used, but also washed, or at least rinsed. Akaashi wouldn't have been too happy with dirt all over his bed. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of Bokuto lounging on his bed like he belonged there, either. There was a part of him that was always scared that he'd get curious while Akaashi was not looking and check under the mattress. There was another part of him that kind of wished he would.

That would have saved him the trouble of bringing up the subject, that's for sure.

"Run aimlessly if you want, but I'm going to run while kicking this ball." Bokuto sat up on the bed and stared at Akaashi, looking dead serious. This was no laughing matter. "I'm going to kick this ball to my heart's content and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Just do your thing in the corner, and then I'll carry you home."

Akaashi threw his head back and laughed for a moment, loud and carefree. When he was done, he looked back towards Bokuto with a very different aura surrounding him. There it was.

"Giving me orders now, are you? What are you gonna do if I disobey?" He got up from his desk chair and walked to the bed slowly, never breaking eye contact. Bokuto was entranced. Akaashi climbed on the bed, kneeling near Bokuto's feet, and cocked his head to the side. "Are you gonna spank me, Sir?"

Surprised, Bokuto swiftly kicked Keiji who fell off the bed, unable to catch himself on time. From his new position on the floor, he couldn’t see Bokuto's red face, but it was almost like he could hear it.

"Oh my god, are you five!" Bokuto screeched. He had known from day one that Tired Keijii was giggly, hyperactive and immature. Later, he had learned the hard way that he also lacked a filter. 

Akaashi had heard that same exclamation quite often and he had never got tired of it. His parents had stopped asking questions.

He stayed on the floor, but propped his arms on the bed, resting his chin on his linked hands. "Well, I've never heard of many kinky five-year-olds," he deadpaned.

Koutarou sputtered and turned a shade of red that couldn’t be healthy. "G— Good, then. I'm not — I'm not really into pedophilia."

Akaashi's smile was devilish.

Evil Twin.

"Does it mean I'm getting my spanking later?"

"Akaaaaashiiiii!!!"

Bokuto was glad Akaashi's parents didn’t ask questions anymore.

*

Spring High was barely a week away. Bokuto and Akaashi, as the new captain and vice-captain of the team, had a lot on their hands. They were in the club room, surrounded by paperwork — from permission slips to last minute training schedules — and extremely tired. 

But it was nice, being there.

Even though they were stressed and overwhelmed, they were also excited. They believed in this team, their team. They’d trained hard and they were going to win it all, all the way to the Nationals.

So it was nice, being there. Sprawled on the floor, with Akaashi basically in Bokuto’s lap, it was nice. Akaashi was cuddly when he was sleepy. He was also vibrating with energy. He was probably going to bolt right out the door at any moment to let it all out, so Bokuto would savour the moment while it lasted.

Akaashi shifted and Bokuto thought it was over already, but the younger just turned his head to look at him.

"Do you remember, a couple of weeks ago, when you came over with a football?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I never got my spanking."

"Akaaaashiiii, what the fuck!” Koutarou felt his face catch on fire. He knew for a fact that Tired Keiji was giggly, hyperactive and immature. He was also cuddly and lacked a filter.

But it looked like he could not add memory loss to the list.

"That — That was flirting, right? That night?" Keiji continued. He wouldn't stop looking at Koutarou in the eyes and it was unnerving. "You wouldn't hold me like that if you didn't like me, right?

Bokuto's first thought was that he was being made fun of. His crush — no, his love, because Bokuto was intense in everything he did, everything he felt — was too obvious and the object of his adoration was just messing with him. He wanted to push him away, but he was paralysed. He was hyperaware of everywhere their bodies were touching. It was like Akaashi weighted a ton.

He hadn’t known the Evil Twin could be deeply, truly mean.

But Akaashi wouldn't stop looking at him and he looked maybe a little hopeful, maybe a little sad.

And maybe, just maybe, he was trying to confess by forcing a confession out of Bokuto first.

Because, when he was tired, he was a five-year-old, and five-year-olds are awkward with their feelings, and they're scared. They're scared, because they're just old enough to be conscious of the world around them, of the life in front of them, but they have yet to live and they know nothing. They know nothing and it's scary.

Akaashi was scared and innocent and naïve, but most of all, he was in his arms looking like he wanted Bokuto to say that, yes, he did like him that way.

So he did.

*

"Got you!" Bokuto embraces Akaashi from behind, but loses his balance and sends them both to the ground.

Akaashi recovers quickly from the fall and moves his body so he is facing Bokuto, straddling his lap. "I let you catch me, so I still win."

Silence follows his declaration. Bokuto slowly moves up into a sitting position, rather than being awkwardly sprawled on the grass. Their gazes never leave each other. Minutes pass, their noses almost touching but not quite, their breaths warm and tickling. Their smiles grow more and more until their faces hurt from love and contentment. They burst laughing almost at the same time, but it's intimate, full of adoration, like they can't believe this is real.

Akaashi takes Bokuto's face in his hands and kisses him softly. He starts talking, but it's nearly intelligible between giggles and kisses. "You're so, so good to me." A kiss on each cheek, on the nose, the forehead. "I love you so much." One on each eyelid. "So, so much. You have no idea how much I love you." Bokuto takes it all, silent, unmoving. There is an angel in his arms and he doesn't want to do anything that could disturb the moment. "I didn't even know I could love that much and it's all for you." His angel.

He finally rests his head on Bokuto's shoulder, face hidden in the crook of his neck. "Could you..." he starts shyly. 

Maybe Bokuto should be shocked, or at least a bit surprised, by the change in demeanor, but he's not. He's used to this. "Tickle you?" he guesses. He knows he’s correct and, as soon as he feels the small nod, he put his hands under Akaashi's shirt like the other had done for him earlier that night. He is immediately rewarded by a strong shiver and a happy sigh. He starts by petting the younger's stomach slowly and unsurely. Akaashi wriggles a bit and makes a sound halfway between a pant and a chuckle. Bokuto likes that a lot.

"You’re giving me goosebumps. Please don't stop."

Bokuto's confidence grows from Akaashi's positive reactions and he starts moving his fingers faster and faster until he is tickling the life out of his boyfriend. Akaashi seems to melt into a pile of giggles, trashing around and screaming, but he stays right where he is.

After a while, his body goes rigid, mouth open with no more sounds coming out. He is breathless, tears coming out of his eyes. Bokuto doesn't stop until the other goes limps, fast asleep after all enery has finally left him. 

He gathers Akaashi in his arms and makes his way back inside. He lays him down on the futon and makes himself comfortable by his side, where he belongs.

It’s routine, by this point.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ninimusic 


End file.
